Passengers traveling by commercial air typically generate a lot of waste material that the flight attendants pick up just before the aircraft lands at the destination airport. Typically the flight attendants walk up and down the aisles with plastic bags to put the waste material in. This takes a significant amount of time and the flight attendants often get their hands and clothes soiled. Once the waste material is collected from the passengers, the flight attendants must then sort the waste material by hand in the galley or, alternatively, the filled plastic bags are transported to a sorting facility. Otherwise the waste material may not be sorted at all and may be disposed of in its entirety unsorted. Thus, when collecting the waste material onboard an aircraft the waste material is not collected in a manner best suited for recycling.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.